


Invention

by Alyss_Mainwaring



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Gen, Humor, Invention, No other characters, Short, after he was an apprentice, annoyed, dodgy grammar, drabble by the non-technical terms, halt is ticked, have fun reading, will should shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Mainwaring/pseuds/Alyss_Mainwaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is proposing a new piece of equipment for the rangers to use. Halt however isn’t as receptive to it as he would have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invention

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it is international fanworks day so I am going to be writing and updating a bunch of things hopefully... Or just this...
> 
> So this was a challenge that many people would have seen if you have been on here for a while. I don't remember the last time that I read someone doing this and I don't even know if it was in this category. I don't know who came up with it and I credit the idea to them. I just wanted to have a go.
> 
> Use each letter of the alphabet in order as the beginning letter to the sentence to make a story.
> 
> Disclaimer - I own nothing. Not even the laptop I am using to write this or the fan next to me.

"Ask me about it one more time and I am going to kill you," Halt muttered.

"But Halt, don't you believe that this should become an essential aspect of all ranger's gear?" responded Will. "Can't you see it taking off?"

"Don't push your luck," Halt growled and continued walking away from his ex-apprentice, slightly wishing that the insane person had been taught under someone else.

"Except I don't know how we would carry it around." Forgetting that Halt was getting increasingly annoyed with him, Will continued to ponder the new invention.

"Get lost," Halt muttered, at the end of his patience. Helping this madness was not going to waste this day's work. "Ignorant child," he continued and walked off.

"Just give it a chance Halt!" Will continued.

"Kill me now!" Halt replied.

"Let me explain it properly!" Moving so that he was in Halt's road, Will begged his old mentor to give this idea a chance.

"No." Opposite to what it appeared at the moment, Halt did care about Will's ideas, just not when they revolved around this topic.

"Please?"

"Quiet! Regarding this object, how is it going to help the Ranger's again?" Halt stopped and said suddenly.

"Simply by brightening up their days!"

"Turn around and get rid of it. Unholy piece of shit," the last sentence muttered under his breath.

"Very much the opposite Halt!" Will called as Halt grew even more suspicious.

"What do you suppose we call it then?"

"Xylophone!"

"Yep, and what new name are you going to be calling horses by?"

"Zebras!"

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. I had fun writing it and was smiling the whole time. For days now I have been turning this over in my head and I had the beginning and the end worked out just not the middle. It was harder than it looks. The hardest letter being U, which is why it is out of character for Halt to be saying something like that.
> 
> I understand that in this my grammer went to the dogs and that Most of it is a conversation but that's how it ended up.
> 
> Cope :)
> 
> Alyss Mainwaring


End file.
